Melanie Cooper
by Gleekforlife29
Summary: Melanie Cooper in my own original character, who is going to be Rachel Berry's very first and sometimes only friend and may have a some feelings towards Noah Puckerman. It start with her very first meeting with Rachel and Puck at JCC but, will lead into the real story line. It you like review (i like getting judged) Im going to try to turn this into a series of you like so Enjoy!
1. Where it began

**A/N: This story was made up in my mind from watching glee the other day. I was watch the pilot and thpight what if Rachel actally had ome friend to call her own who also, has some history with the resident badass at Mckinley! That is how Melanie was born so enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I dont own any of the original charcters execpt for melanie and her family, the rest was from the genuis Ryan** **_**

Chapter 1: The beginning

My name is Melanie Cooper and right now I'm going to tell you the story of my life, and no I'm not going to sing the song even though its one of my all time favorites.

It all started when I was 6, I had just moved from my beautiful small town of South Amboy to live in the even smaller place called Lima,Ohio. I live with my two older brother Aaron and Matthias, before you ask Yes, I'm jewish and Yes, my brothers have very strong jewish names. My mom is el loca(I'm also spanish).

Siempre aprendo de los mejores, My mom had to work extra shifts at work to keep me in dance lessons and I'm forever grateful but, times right now are really tough! That day was super important because I had an orientation at the JCC (Jewish Community Center) for kids, fun.

When we got there I realized that this school is nothing like it is in NJ, I get that Lima is that really a well known Jewish enviroment but the was only 5 kods there, it was sad.

Mom gave this smile that I guess was suppose to be a dont worry smile but, how could I not.

In NJ, there was 20 kids there and South Amboy isn't that well known either. While my dad went to sign the paper work, Mom pulled into the hallway area to talk "Hey Dulce hijo mía" ***sweet child of mine*** she said smiling, I had to grin I love when she calls me that!

"This is going to be a little different from when we were in New Jersey but, your going to get use to it okay?" she said knowimg how I was feeling, I hate that mother intution thing!

"Mom why can't Aaron and Matty be here" I whined, my brothers were my protectors no matter what I wanted them to be here with me as I step into a new crazy enviroment.

Mom looked at me sympatheticly "Honey your brothers are 13 your know they can't be here" sadly I kmew she was right my brothers are in middle school loving life while, I was stuck in this prison.

Dad then, walked over to us with the snarky smile and said "Alright butt face time for you to get your ass in the classroom so, I can get to work" Mom did this huge sigh showing that she hated when he cursed i. front of us. "Your Dad is right sweetie,es hora de que vayas" ***Time for you to go*** she said turning me around to go in the room.

When my teacher noticed my arrival she made this big smile that grined from ear to ear "Welcome little one, what's your name" she said bending down to my level. I looked at the floor amd mumbled "Melanie" suddenly out of nowjere this rude boy screamed out "I can't hear you!"

The Teacher got up amd looked over to the obnoxious boy who was wearing faded ripped jeans and a dinosaur hoodie matched with dinosaur sneckers "Mr.Puckerman that is no way ro behave to our new friend now, say your sorry immeditly" The teacher said with her hands on her hips visably annoyed.

The boy rolled his eyes as if he didn't care(which he most likely didn't) and said "I'm sorry you don't know how to speak up." This kid was super annoying

I looked up from the floor straight to his eyes (his cute hazel eyes) and said "I'm sorry you don't know spanish, pendejos como usted pertenece a un centro de detención en algún lugar de la costa de costa rica" his eyes widen and my smile increased, I learned tjat saying from my brothers

"My name is Melanie Cooper, I just mpved here from South Amboy, New Jersey. I have two older brothers and a dog named Winnston" I say proudly.

The teacher smiles proudly and says "Nice to meet you Melanie, My name is Miss.Andelman" Miss Andelman took my hand and lead me to my seat next to this girl who was wearing a pink sweater with an owl on it and a purple mini skirt that had hello kitty on it.

The girl was writing fiercely down notes, so fast it was making my head hurt. Forgetting about that I decided to introduce myself "Hi" I said sheepish. she looks up to see who is talking to her and notices me sitting there. "Oh, um hi what you said to Noah was really cool" I look at her and smile "Thank you" I said "I'm Melanie" I say with my hamd extended to shake, the shy girl looks at me for a sec as if she can't believe I'm talking to her, she smiles"Im Rachel Barbra Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you" she says with full excitement. I can tell I'm going to like her.

During Recuss all I did was hang with Rachel until he came "Hey look what we got here the freak is bestie with the new freak" he said with a sneer. Rachel huffed and started to stare at the until she opened her mouth "Leave us alone Noah, you immature Neanderthal" I looked at her impressed with what I'm jearing from a six year old but, I looked at Noah "Noah, why are you trying to pick on us"I said, he shrugged "I don't know" Rachel huffs dramaticaly and marches to the swings where that kid Jacob Ben Isral follows her(hes creepy, leaving me and Noah alone.

Noah pushs his feet through the dirt and asks "Do you um... want to go and play" I give him a smile amd say "I don't know maybe" I really did want to play but, hey gotta always play hard to get(At least thats what Matty tells me). Noah smirks, gives me a tap on the shoulder, and screams "TAG YOUR IT!" laughing I start running after him.

Rachel still swinging on the swing looks over at me and Noah playing, she quickly walks over to us and asks "Can play" I look at Noah who shrugs I still like Rachel because she is being so nice to me that I have to! I smile "Of course" I say then taps her only the shoulder, runs away while scream,"TAG YOUR IT".

We all play together for the rest of recuss.


	2. The Abandonment

**A/N: This is my second chapter! Yay! I want you to know that I will be writing regularly so, make sure you review and like Thank you! I hope you enjoy! love you** **Disclaimer: I dont own these characters from the actal show, only the ones I made! Again Thank you Ryan**

Chapter 2: The Abandonment

I've finally got comfy in Lima (Luckliy). Rachel and Puck are my bestfriends, They finally settle there differences and became friends which is easier for me.

Anyway Today is my 9th Birthday Party, since we went from the JCC to a regular public elementry school I get to invite my whole class and not have it be a 4 person party(That Jacob kid was way to weird for me).

I decided to wear a pretty white dress with a red sash around the waist and a red hair bow paired up with simple black flats.

Satified with how I look I heard the doorbell ring. Know its either gonna be Rachel or Puck I ran down stairs screaming "I got it, I got it" Matty was with Aaron on the couch playing video games, Matty looked up "Hey,Little sis I get that is's your birthday and all but, do we get to eat too or is it that dominios crap you and your friends eat".

I gave him a over-dramtic huff(I hang with Rachel too much) "Matty you know Mom doesnt like when you curse in front of me" I say with my hands on my hips. Aaron chuckled "If Dad can do it, we can too" he said honestly. In the inside I knew he was right Dad always says means things to me and the boys plus, He screams alot at Mom now a days.

I straigthen my skrit and took a breath to calm down. When I opened the door I saw Noah with that boy Finn from school (he stole my pencil). I gave Noah a smile "Hi Noah, Hi Finn" Noah looked at me with a smile "Hey Mel lookin good" he said which made me blush

Once they both walked inside Aaron jumped off the couch screaming "No way its my bro Puckzilla" picking up Noah over his head(15 year olds)

Noah pounded his fist on his chest like Trazan. I looked over to Finn who looked really out of place "Finn if you we can go outside and wait for everyone else" I said to the nervous boy. He looked at with graditude "Thanks Melanie" I shrugged and with that we both went outside to where thing was set up, my mom was already there finishing up hanging up the balloons "Oh, Hi Finn how's your mother" she asked the tall young boy, Finn smiled and said "Good she just started dating this grass greener guy who's cool, I guess" I smiled at how dull the boy's expressions are.

Just then Noah came in with both of my brothers and a short little girl named Quinn hot on his heels. I looked over at Quinn who has her long blonde hair in a nice neat half up, half down style. "Happy Birthday Melanie" she said smiling giving me a gift, me and Quinn aren't really close but, we are some what nice to each other "Thanks Quinn" I say smiling accepting her gift.

An Hour later:

The party was going on without a hitch, I was with Rachel on a tire swing, Noah was talking to Finn, Matt,Mike, and that boy David Karofsky(I don't like his attitude), Quinn was talking to Santana and Britney who had their pinkies linked while, that weird pervert Jacob Ben Iresal was hiding in the bushes intentally staring at their bottoms, Kurt and Mercedes were chatting quietly in a corner(most likely gossiping, finally there was Tina and Artie on a bench while Artie was in his wheel chair talking.

Rachel was finishing up her speech about how Funny Girl is the best movie known to man, my Dad walks in drunk off his rocker "Hap...py B...Birthdyy m...y d...arling c...hild" he slurred out immeditiyly everyome stops talking and looks up at the man who looked a mess with bed head, pants inside out, shirt halfway opened, and one shoe missing(Yup my dad). My mom started to freak out and went into a spanish rant "!Me prometiste que estarías sobrio para esto¡" ***You promised me you would sober up for this!*** My Dad huffed "Women I told you ten times I cant under...stand your es...panol when Im drunk" my brothers got up from where they were sitting and immeditily grabbed my dad bringing him inside to talk.

Again my mom went all spanish "Dios, por favor dame la paciencia que necesito para pasar el día para mi hija. Deja que este hombre llame a su pervertida necesidad más tarde." ***God please give me the patience I need to get through the day for my daughter. Let this man call his perverted needs later*** she prayed which I knew was how she felt about our lives nowadays. I felt tears threat to spill away from my eyes, I hated crying it made me feel weak. Suddlenly, I felt a single hand clasp left shoulder away from Rachel, I look up to surprisingly see Noah looking me with full sympathy.

Noah then grabs my hand so, I get yanked off the swing and pulled to the fence between our houses. When we got there I gave Noah a questioning look because right now I was worried for my safty, he laughed and said "Its okay, Mel" starting to climb up the fence, when he got to the top he extended his hand saying "come on Mel, I gotta" I looked into his trusting eyes I knew he wasnt lying and grabbed his hand firmly before he helped me up over the fence.

"Noah where are we going" I asked nervously, He chuckled slighty grabbing my hand and leading me to what looked like his backyard, "I know, your really stress with your Mom and Dad fighting all the time" Noah said thoughtfully.

I felt tears come into my eyes again, he's not suppose to know that there fighting "How do you know" I choked trying to swallow tears, He cleared his throat and answer "My Dad and Mom are fighting a lot too, I guess are parents have been giving each other advice on how to deal with it" I realized that made a lot of sense "Is that why I found the Schindler's List on my moms bedsode table" I asked, he nodded and replied "My Moms favorite movie."

I laughed knowing it was true. I smiled looking into his sparkly hazel eyes "Thanks Noah, I needed a break from my crazy family" He hugged me which, I quickly excepted. when he pulled away, he ran into the house leaving me outside. Sightly hurt, I went to sit on a bench swing. He came running back outside sitting on a bench smiling with a small red box tied with a black ribbon "Happy Birthday" He said smiling giving me the box "Oh Noah, you didn't have to get me anything" I said even thought I really wanted to rip in open.

He shrugged "I know but, your one of my best friends and I wanted to give you something" I quickly open the box throwing the ribbon on the floor, when I saw whats inside my eyes widen and my smile increased if that was even possible "A Star of David necklace" I shreiked grabbing the necklace throwing the box on the floor "Oh my God it's beautiful" I said looking at him smiling

"Thank you"

"Its no problem, I saw at the mall with my Ma and I though you would look really pretty in it" he said

"plus It helps people know your Jewish without you having to tell them beacause I mean, Rachel has her nose and I have my ring" he added

I giggled at the comment about Rachel and kept staring at him. He slowly started to lean in which I follow, when our lips meet it we only did a small little peck when we heard screaming from my house

"WELL, THEN IF DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE ME THEN MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE" The voice was no doubt my Father in one of his moods. Me and Noah got up from the bench running around to the front of my house. My Dad came outside with a small bag of things and headed for his truck, I grabbed the back of his shirt screaming for him to say "Daddy please, dont leave us, we'll try and be better" My Dad looked at me with a smug out his face and swung me trying smacking to the ground. Noah and Rachel were quickly at my side getting me to my feet when all of a suddlen the truck started to drive away leaving my Mom sobbing on a porch step with Mrs.Puckerman comforing her and my brothers looking more angery then ever before.

My Dad left

I could believe it, it wasn't the smack that hurt it was the fact that my dad was now gone.

Just as tears were poring out of my eyes Noah grabs my hand.


	3. Leading up to Sophomore year

**Leading up to Sophmore year;** So... Alot has happened ever since my dad left.

1\. Two months after he left, I found out I'm a really good dancer.

2\. Three months, my mom had to get two jobs (so did my brothers)

3\. One year, Noahs Dad left on a very familar truck

4\. same year, Noahs sister Sara was born

5\. Noah started to hang out with Finn more

6\. Noah stopped talking to me.

7\. Mom got sick

8\. My brothers turned 20 while I turned 13

9.I found out girls can be really mean

10\. I visited my Mom at the hospital, only cried when she went to sleep.

11\. Had to stay with Rachel for awhile.

12.Rachel became my only friend

13\. A lady in a dark suit talked to me about living with my brothers

14\. Got to go home with my brothers when I was 14.

15.Met my brothers girlfriend, Faith and Lily

16\. Got slushied freshman year by Puck


	4. First day of Sophomore Year

**A/N: Linneagb: Thank you soooo much for your review. I love getting constructive critism and What Melanie said to Puck in Chapter one is "assholes like you belong to a detention center somewhere on the coast of Costa Rica". I thought that 13 years can be a bad influnce on a 6 year old lol.** **Also, if you want to have a celebrity as Melanie think of Lucy Hale *Pretty Little Liars*** **Marc Antony and Jennifer Lopez be pictured as her parents** **Also, im working on my spelling mistakes sorry...** **Alright here is The First Day of Sophemore Year**

no POVs:

The First Day of Sophemore:

Melanie waited on her small porch step waiting for Rachel and her Dads, she made a silent prayer for herself hoping that will turn out alright, as she remembers she is Rachel Berry 2.0 a nickname given to her when her and Rachel accidentally wore the sweater to school.

Her brothers had to go through a lot of shit just for her, she'll always be grateful that is why she couldn't look her brothers in the eye and tell them she's a loser who needs to have an extra set of cloths in school at all time.

Rachels car horn honked cutting her out of thoughs. Melanie sighed and slowly got up from her porch step, walking over to her car. "Hey Mel, ready for our Sophemore Year" Rachel says with a wide smile on her. Rachel knew new year and a new slushy in their faces and the bottom of the class food-chain. "As ready as I'll ever be" Melanie said with a sad smile.

The whole drive to school was silent when they got to the parking lot both girls witnessed the hell that was there school, they jocks all cornered poor litte Kurt Hummel by the dumpster to throw him into, the first start of shame with Quarterback Finn Hudson at command. The cheerleaders were all by their luxurious cars drinking that terrible protein shake Coah Sylvester as breakfast. Melanie and Rachel with there arms link try to get inside the before anyone could torment them.

Inside the Building, they calm down knowing Puck and Group of Idoits are outside harrassing someone elses poor soul. When the coast is clear they part ways to go to their lockers. As Melanie is at her locker she is approached by none other then THE Noah 'Puck' Puckerman with that stupid smirk on his face. "Look Rachel Berry 2.0 is back" he sneered, "Please leave me only you ass" as she closed her locker and started to walk away she was faced with blue dye number 7. When she wiped the slushy from her eyes she saw Azmino along side Cheerios Quinn, Santana, and Britney with Azmino holding the now empty Big Gulp cup laughing "Welcome back freak" he said laughing, Melanie looked back to see Puck laughing then as a joke she slid her finger down her face and licked the slushy off "Hm, I prefer Grape" she said smirking then walk to the locker room to change and clean up.

After she changed she went to first class, luckliy Rachel had the same class, unluckliy so did Puck and Finn. Melanie took her seat with Rachel "What happened to you" Rachel ask worried, "Puck and Azmino" she said her friend patted on the shoulder "Guess what" Rachel whispered "What" Melanie asked "I went to choir to ask Mr.Ryerson a question about when does glee club start, and I caught Mr.Ryerson toughing another student it was so wrong!" She explained with a look of disgust on her face "Oh my god thats terrible" Melanie said "I know, I ran to Mr.Figgns to tell him and now Mr.Ryerson had to leave the building with hand cuffs" Rachel explained. Melanie couldn't believe that one of their dearest would do something like it's terrible.

Puck watch from his seat in the back of the room how Melanie and Rachel had a very animated conversation but, still doing their work it was werid. Puck was never a school-work kind of person or an after school-work person it was his thing. He would stay in the back while, some Cheeri-hoe would whisper some naughty things in his ear. Thats he work but, today Finn decided to be a jackass and sit next blocking any cheerio axis it SUCKED. Finn they taps Pucks shoulder "Dude, did you hear that Ryerson guy got put in the slammer for touching a student" the tall boy whispered, Pucks eyes shot out of his head he remembers the time Ryerson gave him "PIRVATES". "Oh my God" he said, "Yeah,I know crazy right" Finn said, Puck could only nod it has been such a weird day and he doesn't know why.

Rachel dropped Melanie off at home since her brothers have work late. Melanie walked into the empty house and tossed her book bag near the front door. Winston(her golden retiever) came running from down the hall to her barking "awww, hi boy" she says with her puppy/baby voice, the hyper dog just woofed and jumped into her arms

Melanie carried the dog, picked up her bag, and headed to her room to start homework. Winston was a very nice pillow and snuggler so, while she does homework he sits in her lap as her table(hes big). When she was just about done she hears her phone ring, she looks down at the very comfortable dog "Hey Win,can you get that?" she ask the dog then, right on que he jumps down from where he was to go to the kitchen where she left her phone. When he comes back he has the phone between still teeth "Thank you, now go get your treat" she says while taking the still ringing phone. Melanie looks at the phone to see Aaron calling and picks up "Yo big bro,what's the emergencey" she greets, she hears a chuckle from him "Little sis, why do you assume somethings wrong just from me calling you." he asks jokeingly(if thats a word) "Because you either call because someones dying,I gonna have make myself dinner, or the more common one someone is coming over for din...wait" she realizing whats going on "It's a close family friend who is really nice you love her its going be great","who" she said cutting him off "The Puckermans" he said finally getting to the point. Her eyes widen "oh" she breezes out "okay" she say "what do you want me to do" she asks. "Make dinner" he says "okay, bye love you" she concludes "bye" he says. She hangs up the phone, puts it down on her bedside table and starts to kick and scream to the top of her lungs, quite child like. This is just great

 **To be contiuned:** **Dont hate me, next chapter will be about what at the dinner going into finding out about glee club now if you wanna think about the brothers for Aaron think Jermey Jordon as a celebrity and zac efron as Matthias (matty) bye love u**


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N: Im really sorry im taking soooo long I had alot of stuff go on in my personal life that is really just a bunch of stupid shit! Honestly, dont even know how to explain.**

 **Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

GLEE

After calling Aaron I knew that there was no room for arguing (much too my luck)I sent a quick text to Rachel explaining my situation.

 **Hey Rach, my brothers officially hate me, gotta have dinner with the Puckermans**

Once it was sent I quickly went to change, I changed into a flowy black skirt, a shoulder less white shirt that I tugged into the skirt, a small black jacket, with some plain white knee-high sock matched with black flats. very plain and simple. Then I put my long dark hair into a tight pony tail with very light nude makeup. then fully complete with big black rim glasses.

After I got dressed, I heard my phone vibrate on my bed I check to see if it was Rach and I fortunately was correct

 **Hey Mel, I'm sorry about the misfortune but, hey at least you get to see Sara**

That is true when we lost Noah as a friend his 5 years old sister became like a sister. I had to babysit on weekends and Rachel would tag along, that little girl is the only young sibling me and Rach will ever have. I plopped my phone back on the bed, then went into the kitchen to start up dinner.

Around 8:00, Dinner was done along with some red wine for (and me) and beer for my brothers (and Noah). I heard the doorbell and quickly walk over to the door. When I open the door two little small arms wrapped around my waist "Melly!" Sara yelled, I chuckled and quickly hugged her back. gave us a warm smile "Its nice to see you again Melanie" she said hugging "You too" I replied wrapping my arms around the woman who was practically a second mother to me, ever since my mom died. Once everyone was welcomed in Sara went quickly to play with Winston and surprisingly Puck came followed me into the kitchen "You had to make all this shit yourself?" he asked looking at the dinner I've made.

"Yes" I said simply not bothering to look at him. Puck walk behind me and hugged my waist, resting his head on my shoulder "You're distracting me" I commented he just shrugs one shoulder "I don't know I kind of missed you" he said giving me a light kiss on the shoulder "Well, maybe you wouldn't have to if you didn't become a jackass freshman year and slushied me and my best friend and also, I hope you know that what think will happen wont because I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost okay and if your here because you need something your beer is in the fridge" I said as I shrugged him off and looked at him square in the face. Noah had a really sad, with a trace of regret expression written on his face. It almost made me want to say screw it and hug him but, then I remember all of our crap and quickly forgot about it.

Dinner went fine after my incounter with Noah. School was going slushie free soon but,Rachel quickly stopped me in the hallway to look at the a sign-up sheet,

NEW DIRECTIONS AUDITION IN THE AUDITORIUM!

Rachel was quickly over there to sign up with her gold stars and all (You don't need to hear that story) After she signed she looked at me "Well are you going to audition" she asked. I looked at the sheet, maybe it could be a good distracting for me and signed my name while, putting a little heart over the 'I'. Rachel linked her arm with mine but, when turned around we were meet by a slushie toss by Puck and Azmino when I wipped the slush away from my eye I hear Puck laughing with Azmino saying "Man, why won't they act normal for a change" my stomach did this werid twisting thing when he said that, I was just shocked.

At the Auditions, I was sitting in the in front of watching Rachel completely kill her audition, I really like watching Rachel perform she always has such courage is amazing. When she is done I clap smiling "when do we start rehersal" is she asked. clears his throat "I'll tell you after your friend Auditions" He said, I freeze,

I CANT SING

"ummm... I can't sing" I say politly, Rachel sighs " I can fully say that why my best friend is not the most talented performer in the world she is a very talented dancer" gives us a nod believing our claims and walks away.

Will's POV:

Knew those claims were all excuses, all I had to do was find proof. During sixth period, I walked into the auditorium following the sound of a piano. There on the piano bench is Melanie Cooper (who didn't hear me come in) singing!

 **BOLD is Will's thoughts**

 _Fade in on a girl_

 _With a hunger for fame_

 _And a face and a name to remember._

 _The past fades away_

 _Because as of this day_

 _Norma Jean's gone,_

 _She's moving on._

 **So much emotion is played on her face from just one verus it was incredible.**

 _Her smile and your fantasies_

 _Play a duet_

 _That will make you forget_

 _Where you are._

 _The music starts playing_

 _It's the beat of her heart saying,_

 _"Let me be your star."_

 **She is hitting every note with such ease it makes wonder why would she say she can't sing**

 _Flash back to a girl_

 _With a song in her heart_

 _As she's waiting to start the adventure._

 _The fire and drive_

 _That make dreams come alive,_

 _They fill her soul._

 _She's in control._

 _The drama, the laughter,_

 _The tears just like pearls._

 _Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire._

 _It's all for the taking,_

 _And it's magic we'll be making._

 _Let me be your star._

 _I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before,_

 _Forget what used to be._

 _The past is on the cutting room floor,_

 _The future is here with me._

 _Choose me!_

 **She gets from the piano bench which gets intercepted by a band member whos always there, and Melanie contiunes to show so much more confidence in her voice its like this natural!**

 _Fade up on a star_

 _With it all in her sights_

 _All the love and the lights_

 _That surround her._

 _Someday she'll think twice_

 _Of the dues and the price_

 _She'll have to pay_

 _She'll have to pay_

 _But not today_

 _But not today_

 _Then she'll do all she can_

 _For the love of one man_

 _And for millions who look from afar._

 _And what you've been needing_

 _Is all here and my heart's bleeding._

 _Let me be your star!_

The lights dim out as she goes deep into her thoughts and instantly I know what to do.

No POVs

Melanie and Rachel are waiting in the choir room for everyone to arrive, the second to show are those divas Mercedes and Kurt who gossip about everything and everyone, the weird gothic girl Tina comes in pushing the nerdy looking crippled boy Artie that everyone likes to dump food on (Neanderthals). Mercedes and Kurt are instantly in the corner of the room on there blackberries talking about some drama.(who knows) Tina and Artie sit close to the back window while, Rachel and Melanie are sitting front and center, Melanie wore a black tank-top up a dark blue blazer with dark purple skirt and socks set.

Finally walks in with sheet music "Hello New Directions, I hope you take everything I teach you with consideration" Rach raises her hand " , as the only person who was on Glee Club, I should get the first solo"Rachel explained **A/N: I dont know all the lines by heart cause im not psycho, so please dont hate if they arnt all right**

Mercedes stood up and yelled "Oh Hell to the No, I will not let this white ass Jew take over the club" visibly annoyed by both of there behavior "Enough, I was actually thinking that maybe Artie would like a crack at the song" he said with smile. Three mouths opened to say something but, He quickly shut them up by raising his hand "And I want Melanie to take the dance lead" he stated giving Melanie and Artie sheet music, maybe this won't turn out too bad, then again.

 **The song start with everyone in a straight line and automatically Melanie grabbed a very bendy leg in a 6 o'clock, holding it as Artie starts**

 _"We will now hear testimony from Brother Nicely Nicely Johnson_

 _Brother Nicely Nicely Johnson"_

 _"Well, it happened to me kinda funny, like a dream"_

 _"That's it, a dream", "Tell us in your own words"_

 **Melanie did a back bend kick over across the room while, everyone was in a circle around Artie waving there white gloved hands around him.**

 _I dreamed last night I got on the boat to Heaven_

 _And by some chance I had brought my dice along_

 _And there I stood and I hollered, "Someone fade me"_

 _But the passengers, they knew right from wrong_

 _For the people all said, "Sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat"_

 _People all said, "Sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat"_

 _And the Devil will drag you under_

 _By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat_

 _Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down_

 _Sit down you're rockin' the boat_

 _I sailed away on that little boat to Heaven_

 _And by some chance found a bottle in my fist_

 _And there I stood, Nicely passin' out the whisky_

 _But the passengers were bound to resist_

 _For the people all said, "Beware_

 _You're on a heavenly trip"_

 _People all said, "Beware_

 _Beware, you'll scuttle the ship"_

 ** _Melanie was in the middle of square formation and started to do fouettes turns._**

 _And the Devil will drag you under_

 _By the fancy tie 'round your wicked throat_

 _Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat_

 _And as I laughed at those passengers to Heaven_

 _A great big wave came and washed me overboard_

 _And as I sank and I hollered, "Someone save me"_

 _That's the moment I woke up, thank the Lord_

 ** _Now it was everything you saw in the pilot w/ one more person_**

 _And I said to myself, "Sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat"_

 _Said to myself, "Sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat"_

 _And the Devil will drag you under_

 _With a soul so heavy you'd never float_

 _Sit down, sit down, sit down_

 _Sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat!_

"We suck" Rachel said as soon as the song was over. "Not all of us,Artie was good" Melanie claimed trying to show respect "A boy in a wheelchair should not be singing a rendition of _sit down your rocking the boat_ " Rachel shriek out of anger "Well I think the irony is funny" Artie said with a smile. "There is nothing ironic about show choir" she said with a huff

Melanie's POV

In what world does Finn Hudson join glee club willingly, Im sorry but, I'm getting more slushied then I did freshman. When my day couldn't get any worst guess decides to come up to me with his great big mouth "Keep your gang of losers away from my boy" Puck sneered, right like that's going to do anything. "It just so happens 'Your boy' came to us we are not that desperate" I said rather pissed at his attitude. He just huffed and left, Ugggh Men!


End file.
